


When Life Gives You Lemons, Write Fanfiction: Haikyuu Edition

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sex, Smut, graphic depictions of smut, im bad at writing smut but i like it, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just smutfics with some fluffy-ass non smut fics mixed in. Multiple ships. If you want a certain ship just request it in the comments. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This is my first real smutfic so if it's unrealistic i'm sorry :)

Kageyama had been distracted by Hinata’s ass the whole practice. As a result, he had spent the whole practice thinking dirty thoughts about the tiny middle. He had already crowned Hinata as his queen and practically everyone knew they were a couple. Kageyama was getting restless. He and Hinata had often cuddled in public and after practice. Once, they even  kissed in the presence of their Karasuno teammates (albeit Tanaka was drunk off his ass puking in the bathroom, Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi had snuck off to some corner, and Daichi had yanked Suga into an empty bedroom, what exactly they did no one knew). But now, Kageyama wanted more. He wanted to fuck his queen so badly and the want was making him really horny. “I wonder how you will be Hinata Shouyo,” he mused to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, heavy weight on his back and Hinata’s small arms wrapped around his torso. Kageyama smiled. It was a real smile too, not his psychopath smile. He and Hinata were the only ones left in the locker room.

“Tobio. I’m ready. I can’t hold out anymore. No one’s here anyways so let’s do it here and now. I want you,” Hinata breathed into his king’s ear. Kageyama smiled and nodded. He had been waiting for this moment forever. He finally had a use for the free box of condoms left anonymously in his locker. He and Hinata suspected the “donor” was either Suga or Tanaka.  Not that he cared. Grabbing one, Kageyama seized Hinata’s arm and yanked him into the shower area, practically throwing their bodies against the wall. Hinata reached up and kissed Kageyama, passion burning in both their eyes, while Kageyama ripped off his shorts and boxers. Hinata broke away from his king and followed suit and both boys stood there, radiating sexual tension, staring at each other in the middle of the showers. Kageyama slammed on the showers, letting the warm water flow over his and his queen’s intertwining bodies.

“Shouyo. Come. To. Me.” He whispered, caressing Hinata’s torso and abdomen while Hinata kissed Kageyama’s neck and chest, making small noises of pleasure. “The water should clean up any mess we make,” Kageyama bit the smaller boy’s shoulder, causing him to yelp. Hinata tackled his king, admiring the rock hard dick he was about to pleasure. Kageyama moaned as Hinata grabbed his dick and began stroking it as warm water rained down on both of them. Hinata began licking up the cum, tasting his partner for the first time. “You taste good Tobio,” he whined. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s waist, kissing his neck and chest while slowing turning the middle on his back, straddling him. “My turn,” he growled, as he grabbed his queen’s throbbing dick in one hand, massaging it, while stroking his stomach with the other. Hinata was not quite when he came and it certainly didn’t take long, especially when Kageyama began sucking and making pleasure sounds of his own as he tasted the sweetness of his queen’s cum. The two pressed their bodies together and kissed again, creating one from two. A door creaked. Kageyama and Hinata both froze as both heard footsteps entered the locker room. Kageyama hastily shut off the shower, grabbing his boxers and trying to stuff his still half erect dick into them. Hinata too scrambled to put on some amount of clothing before the mystery intruder caught them.

“Hey. You done yet Kageyama and Hinata? Janitor says they need you to leave in 5 minutes,” Sugawara popped his head into the shower area. Kageyama nodded blankly, trying to hide his still erect dick while Hinata turned bright red as he realized his boxers were only halfway up and attempted to duck behind his king. Suga looked around the room, an amused expression coming over his face when he saw the condom Hinata had carelessly thrown in plain sight on the floor. “Well, take your time cleaning up you two, last time Dai and I were the last ones out we were a bit careless and left quite a mess,” Suga smirked, staring at the condom on the floor and winking at Kageyama.

*awkward silence after Suga leaves. Kageyama and Hinata stare at each other, still mostly naked and soaking wet*

“SO IT WAS FUCKING SUGA WHO LEFT THOSE CONDOMS.”

“HINATA YOU FUCKING BAKA!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo/Suga. Kuroo is hungover and Suga, being the mama-setter, takes care of him and than stuff happens between the two.

Kuroo was hungover as fuck. His head was pounding, the room was spinning, and he was incredibly nauseous. Kuroo groaned. He regretted all the shots, especially after he had told himself he would remain somewhat sober. Why did Tanaka have to bring so much alcohol? A cool hand touched his bare chest. Kuroo jerked up in surprise, completely disoriented. The sudden movement made him even more nauseated.

“Calm down Tetsu-san. It’s me, Suga-san. Do you remember anything that happened?” Sugawara’s concerned-mother-bird voice floated above Kuroo’s head. The Nekoma hitter tried to reply, only to projectile vomit whatever he had eaten at the party all over something. More specifically, Suga, who was in full out mother mode. After a couple minutes of more alcohol-induced puke, dry heaving, and random words of comfort from the Karasuno mama-setter, Kuroo awkwardly sat up and looked around. The room looked unfamiliar. It wasn’t his room in his apartment, nor was it one of the many rooms in Daichi’s house where the Nekoma-Karasuno reunion party had been held. “Don’t worry Tetsuroo-kun, you’re in my place. Dai and I dragged you into my car after you passed out in his bathroom. We would have left you at Dai’s but he has to go back to University today and I wasn’t about to leave you there all by yourself,” Suga stroked Kuroo’s unruly hair. Kuroo nodded blankly. He was rather enjoying Suga touching his hair. It felt nice. “Here, take this. It should help,” Suga gave Kuroo a glass of cold water and a couple Advil, “You stay here and rest while I go clean up this…mess.” Suga, who was still partially covered in puke, departed from the room, leaving behind a completely disheveled, embarrassed Nekoma hitter sitting in a pile of puke.

A couple minutes later, Suga reappeared, cleaning supplies in hand, with no shirt on. _Oh holy hell Sugawara Koushi is even hotter without a shirt_ thought Kuroo, who turned bright red and made a small whimper. No one but Suga could look this hot cleaning up puke. No one but Suga could clean up puke this effortlessly. “Koushi-kun. I want to fuck you so hard,” Kuroo whispered mostly to himself. Suga (who was still shirtless which was continuing to turn on Kuroo) looked up and smirked. _Oh shit shit shit. Tetsuroo you fucking baka. YOU JUSTED FUCKED EVERYTHING OVER_ Kuroo wanted to scream or cry or simply disappear, until Suga said one single shocking word. All Suga said was good which shook Kuroo’s world. “W-wait what? I literally just puked on you and your stuff and made a complete idiot of myself. I don’t deserve this plus aren’t you and Dai a thing,” Kuroo stuttered. Suga grinned at the blundering, bright red Nekoma middle.

“Ha. Dai and I were never a thing. We’re just best friends that’s all. Besides, I’ve been crushing on you since that practice match when Hinata and Kageyama were both first-years. I promise I will fulfill your desire Tetsu-kun because, well, you’re hot as fuck and I love you so fucking much. But first, you should rest. You shouldn’t overexert yourself,” Suga practically yelled. He climbed on to the bed, straddled his Nekoma partner, kissing his neck and chest. Kuroo grinned stupidly while running his hand aimlessly through Suga’s grey hair for a few minutes before passing out again.

Kuroo awoke to the smell of food. He felt at the top of the world. For one thing, he was no longer grossly hungover. He also had just acquired the best boyfriend ever who just so happened to be walking in with a plate of food with no shirt on. The food looked delicious, but Kuroo was hungry for whatever glory was hiding beneath Suga’s sweatpants and boxers. As soon as Suga set the food down, Kuroo grabbed the smaller setter and kissed him passionately, feeling Suga’s hard muscles on his own. Suga countered with equal fire and passion and bit down on Kuroo’s neck, causing the middle to moan and squirm with pleasure. Kuroo felt his boxers ripping off and he countered, reaching desperately to tear off the clothes covering Suga’s glory. Both setter and middle grabbed for each other, smashing their intertwined bodies into the mattress, hungrily kissing each other. Suga began moaning loudly with pleasure as Kuroo grabbed his rock-hard dick and began to suck on it, making small noises of enjoyment as he tasted the Karasuno setter for the first time. Suga began caressing Kuroo’s abdomen and chest, thoroughly enjoying all the muscles before making his way to Kuroo’s hardened dick which he proceeded to rub and massage. Kuroo moaned and whined even louder than Suga. Suga wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors three floors down could hear them. Not that he cared all that much. “Tetsu-kun you taste soooooooo good. We need to do this more often,” Suga whispered. Kuroo nodded before burying his face in Suga’s grey locks, breathing in his sweet scent. The two lay on the bed, panting, and satisfied.

“I love you Koushi, I love you so much,” whispered Kuroo.

“Oh Tetsu-kun, you are the light in my life.  Don’t ever leave mmkay,” breathed Suga, “Oh, and Tetsu-kun, we probably should go get cleaned up. I just remembered that Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, Ennoshitta, and Tanaka are coming over to play volleyball in about 30 minutes. Good thing my shower has room for two.”


	3. How Nishinoya Learned How to Give a Blowjob

“Hey Dai. You wanna try something crazy with me seeing as no one’s here. We’ve been together for a year, so let’s experiment. I have something fun in mind,” Sugawara Koushi whispered in his boyfriend, Daichi’s, ear. Daichi turned, nuzzling his grey-haired setter boyfriend. No one was in the locker room but the two of them and Suga had some ideas on what he wanted to do to his Dai. “Dai, let’s have sex right here, right now, in the shower. No one will hear us so we can be as loud as we want,” Suga purred into the outside hitter’s ear. Daichi nodded, kissing Suga’s neck as he dragged the two into the shower area. “Top or bottom,” Suga asked, stroking Daichi’s abs with his free hand.

                “You pick love, it’ll be great either way,” Daichi began stroking Suga’s hair methodically, enjoying how the grey strands felt between his fingers.

                “Bottom. It’s so much fun when you dominate, captain,” Suga smirked, grabbing Daichi and kissing him. Daichi returned the kiss with equal fire before leaning down to suck on the smaller setter’s neck. Suga slipped off his boxers, trailing his hand down Daichi’s back before ripping off his boxers. Daichi turned on the water and tackled Suga. Their bodies crashed into the floor of the showers. Both setter and hitter lay there, stroking each other and enjoying the sensation of the other’s muscles. Suga had amazing abs in Daichi’s opinion. Just looking at them made him hard. Suga, for his part, loved Daichi’s pecs and biceps. They were so perfect. Suga secretly considered them his babies. The grey-haired setter grabbed Daichi’s face, pulling it towards his and caressing it with his tongue. Daichi smiled, enjoying Suga’s tongue for a few moments before bursting upwards, pinning Suga’s hands to the slippery wet floor and straddling him. His partner whimpered as he was held down, unable to move as he felt his dick throbbing as Daichi began to feel his abs with his tongue. Suga pulled Daichi towards him, straining desperately for the latter’s erect dick. It looked so good and Suga wanted a taste. He grinned as his the outside hitter released his hands, allowing the setter to grab the dick. Smiling, Suga began to massage Daichi’s dick and licking it. He felt how hard it was and heard Daichi’s moans.

                “SUuuuuuga, don’t ever stop, ehhgh,” Daichi growled, pleasure radiating through his body like an electric shock as Suga began to suck and massage. “Babe, eeh, I’m going to cum…”the outside hitter trailed off as he orgasmed, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Sticky white jizz spurted out, straight into Suga’s waiting mouth. Daichi groaned. He was not quiet when he came. Suga looked satisfied.

                “MMMMmmmmm Dai, you taste sooo good…I love how you taste, feed me more,” Suga purred, feeling his dick throb as Daichi begain lightly massaging his pelvis. “Now, now, I’m going to feed you. I’ll give myself to you otherwise I’ll explode!” Suga closed his eyes in pleasure as his partner ran his finger lightly over the tip of his dick before grabbing it, causing the grey-haired raven to whine. Daichi began to do his signature technique. He began to run his fingers up and down Suga’s hard rod and along the pelvic area. He knew exactly what would make his boyfriend orgasm the fastest. As Suga’s moans increased in volume, Daichi began to lick the foreskin of his partner’s dick before working his way down to the base. He knew exactly when Suga would cum and he was anticipating it with excitement. When Suga came, he was even louder than Daichi.  The outside hitter was in a state of euphoria. His setter tasted so good. He never wanted to stop. Suga felt intense shocks of pleasure and pain roll through his body. He didn’t want this to stop either.

                “Sugawara-Senpai, whatcha doing in there, you’re taking an awful long shower, are you okay? I thought I just heard you moan, ” it was Nishinoya, the new first-year libero. Suga bolted upright. Daichi froze, turning bright red. Both boys looked frantically for anything to cover their raging erections. Nothing. Their clothes were outside the shower area. The small libero popped his head into the steamy shower area. “Wow...oops, I better leave, looks like I was interrupting something important,” the first-year smirked before running out. “BE SAFE SENPAIS!” Suga and Daichi stared at each other, both bright red. Both wondered how much Nishinoya had seen.

                “Well, let’s go catch Noya before Tanaka and the rest hear about this,” Daichi groaned picking himself up off the wet, cum-stained floor. He hoisted Suga up with him. Suga groaned. It was going to be a long tomorrow if the rest of the team heard about this.


	4. Green Tea Lattes and Coffee Shop Bathrooms (YamaTsukki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama and Tsukki have a little fun in a coffee shop

“Hey Tsukki, wanna go somewhere after practice?” Yamaguchi chased after his tall best friend and crush.

“Yeah, sure, why not. I have nothing to do anyways, where do you want to go?” Tsukishima removed the headphones from around his neck.

“How ‘bout that coffee shop near my house,” Yamaguchi said, trying not to shake with excitement. He was going on a “date” with his best friend, the person he admired most. The two walked in silence, enjoying the fading sun and crisp air. There was a slight breeze. Tsukishima secretly loved the way Yamaguchi’s hair looked blowing in the wind. Suddenly, Yamaguchi absentmindedly dropped his bag. He turned bright red, silently cursing himself for screwing up in front the person he loved the most. When he bent over to pick it up, Tsukishima couldn’t help but observe how nice Yamaguchi’s ass was. The two continued walking in silence until they reached to coffee shop, both too embarrassed to say anything. “So, what do you want Tsukki, I’ll pay,” Yamaguchi walked up to the counter. Before the black-haired hitter could even say anything, Tsukishima swept him aside gently and ordered both of them drinks. “Howw-How do you know my order?” Yamaguchi stuttered, surprised and flattered.

“Cause, we’ve known each other for like forever. It would be weird if I couldn’t remember,” Tsukki stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Both Karasuno teammates got their drinks and sat down at one of the corner tables. Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima’s eyes.  They were really quite beautiful. “So, what shall we talk about,” Tsukishima smiled quietly.

“Can I ask you something?” Yamaguchi practically whispered, staring into his green tea latte and taking a sip. He felt heat rush to his face. Tsukki nodded, smiling. “Tsukki, will you go out with me?” Yamaguchi blurted out. The blonde hitter froze. He couldn’t believe it. The person he had been crushing on since middle school asked him out. Tsukishima wanted to cry and laugh and jump all at the same time. “I’m sorry, I-” Yamaguchi started to say before Tsukki cut him off with a kiss.

“Oh, Yama, of course I’d say yes baka,”Tsukishima breathed into his new boyfriend’s ear. The black-haired hitter’s eyes lit up and he hugged Tsukki, never wanting to let him go. Tsukishima smiled. Yamaguchi’s hugs were so precious. They were warm and perfect, like a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket on a cold day. They kissed again, their coffees sat on the table ignored. “Come with me,” the blonde hitter whispered as he pulled Yamaguchi towards the bathroom. When they got inside, Tsukishima locked the door, pulling Yamaguchi into another kiss before whispering “Could we, we maybe try something?” Yamaguchi nodded, slowly pulling out of the kiss to unzip his jeans, letting them fall while Tsukki removed the rest of his clothes. Both boys stood naked, thoroughly turned on by each other.

“Um, Tsukki, I-I’ve never d-done this before, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi whispered, bright red. Tsukishima hugged him again, enjoying the sensation of Yamaguchi’s developing abs.

“To be honest, neither have I, but I’ve watched enough hentai to get the jist,” Tsukishima muttered before pouncing, kissing and sucking Yamaguchi’s neck, making the latter moan. Yamaguchi began feeling every inch of Tsukki’s perfect, muscular body with his hands, his dick becoming harder every second. He leaned his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, biting his neck gently, but hard enough to cause the taller hitter to moan and squirm in pleasure. Before Yamaguchi had a chance to breathe, he felt a hand, Tsukki’s hand, grab his hardened dick. He began massaging it, up and down. Waves of pleasure rolled through Yamaguchi overwhelming him, and he came, everywhere. It was all over Tsukki’s abdomen and all over the floor. Unfazed, Tsukki began licking his fingers, tasting Yamaguchi for the first time. Yamaguchi got on his knees and began licking his partner’s abdomen, clearing it of any remaining sticky white jizz before making his way to Tsukishima’s hard dick. It was a beautiful organ in Yamaguchi’s opinion. He began licking and sucking, caressing the perfect rod with his tongue, enjoying the taste of it. He felt sticky, white cum run down his throat as Tsukki orgasmed. Yamaguchi licked everything up, enjoying the taste.

“Tsukki, you taste so good,” the black-haired hitter breathed, stroking the perfect dick once more before pulling Tsukishima into a deep kiss, both fighting for dominance. Both boys lay on the dirty floor, panting.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

“Yeah, Yama,”

“I think that was a pretty good first date,”

“Yeah”

“Oh shit Tsukki it’s already 11:00, we should go home and get some rest if we’re late to practice a second time Ukai will flip shit.”


	5. The Swimmer and The Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover! Rin from Free! and Oikawa have some fun in a closet. Turns out Rin also likes penis.

There was a light coming from one of the windows in the Abo Johsai Athletics building. Oikawa stared at it curiously. It was 10:30 P.M and as far as he knew, he had been the only one in the building. Curious, he headed back inside and instead of heading up to the second floor where the volleyball practice was held, he turned left and headed towards the source of the light, the pool. Oikawa never went there anyways. Who would be swimming so late at night? Swim season had just ended. When Oikawa entered, he saw a singular figure with red hair swimming laps. Oikawa was confused. He had never seen anyone with red hair on the swim team. The unknown swimmer was really good too so it wasn’t as though he would have gotten cut from the Abo Johsai team. The Abo Johsai setter sat down in the corner. He figured he might as well watch. The swimmer was rather graceful and his swimming was beautiful. When he finally got out of the water, Oikawa’s heart fluttered a little. This unknown red-haired guy was hot. When he noticed Oikawa standing in the corner, he almost fell back into the pool, startled. “Who are you? Am I not supposed to be in here? Sorry, I’m new at this school,” he said, shaking the water out of his shoulder length red hair.

                “Nah, it’s fine, you can be here whenever you want unless you have class or it’s after 11:30. But technically the 11:30 rule is never enforced, like as long as you hide when they do inspections you can stay as long as you want, I’m Oikawa Tooru by the way, nice to meet you,” Oikawa smirked, stepping out of the corner.

“Thanks, I’m Rin, Rin Matsuoka. I have a girl’s name but I’m actually a boy,” the red-haired swimmer smiled.

“Where did you transfer from? I never saw you around during the school’s swim season.”

“Well, Oikawa-kun, that’s because I swam my first-year summer season at Samezuka Academy, a huge swimming powerhouse, but due to extraneous circumstances, we moved to this region of Japan and I couldn’t continue going to Samezuka.  Abo Johsai seemed to be the best school overall athletically in this area. I spent the last three years swimming in Australia too.  I’ll definitely be swimming my second and third years here, unless we move back and I can return to Samezuka! And by the way, what were you doing here so late,” Rin said, drying himself off with a towel. He purposely allowed Oikawa to get the best view of his muscles as he could. Rin secretly thought the taller Abo Johsai setter was kind of hot.

“I was practicing of course. After all, I am the starting setter for one of the best volleyball teams in the country,” Oikawa grinned, “Hey, maybe if you’re here tomorrow I’ll show you.” Rin smiled, baring his shark teeth. “Where are you staying Rin, I’ll walk you home. It’s easy to get lost here at night.” Footsteps echoed in the hallway. Oikawa froze, looked at his watch, and looked at Rin who looked confused. The setter grabbed Rin, practically carrying the smaller redhead along with his towel and goggles into the supply closet, ignoring the swimmer’s protests. He promptly tripped over a bag. Rin’s bag. The footsteps grew louder and they heard the door to the pool open. Oikawa grabbed Rin’s bag, vaulted over a table with extra swimsuits, crawled over something, and rolled into a corner formed by a couple huge stacked boxes. He gestured for Rin to join him. The red-haired swimmer opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it as soon as the door to the supply room was open and light flooded the room. Oikawa yanked Rin backwards, covering his mouth and shoving the swimmer’s wet hair against his chest, dampening his jacket. After about a minute, the light left and the doors were shut again and Oikawa released him. Rin wasn’t going to admit it, but he had secretly enjoyed it when his head had been pressed against Oikawa’s chest. It had been comforting to be honest, the setter was downright hot.

“Care to explain why you dragged me into a dark, cramped corner of a storage room?” Rin asked, still mildly turned on from his contact with Oikawa. The brown-haired setter turned, scratching his head with one hand.

“Well, you see, that was a teacher coming to make sure no one was in here and to lock the place up. Don’t worry, we can still get out. So anyway, like I said before, if they catch you you’re in big trouble, depending on who the teacher is. Usually when I’m here late, I’ll hide in the storage closet in the gym when I hear them coming. The stairs are really loud, plus I always go check around 11:30 to see if anyone has entered the building. If someone is coming, I hide. Usually they don’t check the storage rooms because they should be locked, but because I’m the vice-captain for volleyball, I have a master key to this building so I can get into any storage room and re-lock it. They’d probably yell at you for a while if they caught you cause you’re new, but with me, I could lose my key privileges, ” Oikawa explained, trying not to stutter. Rin Matsuoka was really attractive up close. Every single muscle on his body was perfect, especially his abs. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly, Rin leaned in and kissed him. Oikawa sank into the kiss, returning the gesture with equal fire. When they broke apart, Oikawa felt his dick harden as he saw Rin’s telltale bulge in his suit. The setter began to strip slowly, allowing Rin to see and enjoy every inch of his perfect body. Oikawa gestured for the smaller redhead to come closer.

                “Now suck,” the setter commanded. Rin was thoroughly turned on by the whole encounter and gladly obliged, crawling over to the taller Oikawa and began to lick and caress the latter’s hard rod with his tongue. Oikawa moaned. Rin obviously knew what he was doing. The red haired shark continued his sucking, occasionally letting his teeth graze the skin of the dick. This caused Oikawa to moan even louder. The setter felt everything Rin was doing and with every new movement, waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Rin felt his own boner increasing in hardness as his tongue felt the contours of his new partner’s dick. It was smooth and felt amazing on his sensitive tongue. Rin gently clamped down, grazing his sharp shark teeth on the skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. Oikawa seemed to like that and his moans made Rin even more turned on. He continued licking and stroking with his tongue, grabbing at Oikawa’s ass with his hands and squeezing it until he came, with a rather loud moan of pleasure. Rin moaned. The setter tasted too good. Sticky white cum filled the swimmer’s mouth as he licked up every last drop, not wanting to lose any of it. Oikawa tackled Rin, gently spreading his legs apart and lay down, beginning to massage Rin’s erect dick with a gentle hand before sucking and biting on it. Rin howled, pleasure coursing up his dick through his body.

Oikawa grinned. It turned him on to see his prey so helpless. He continued to suck, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Rin scream. The red-head’s screams were hot. With an impressive moan, Rin came directly into Oikawa’s waiting mouth. The setter whined. The shark tasted amazing. He wanted more. Oikawa made sure he got every last drop of the god-like cum that shot from Rin’s hardened dick before throwing himself on top of the swimmer, kissing his neck and whimpering. Rin returned the gesture, biting as hard as he could and drawing blood. The setter whined in pain and pleasure. Oikawa’s phone buzzed. Growling, the setter grabbed it and immediately panicked. Rin looked at him confused, until Oikawa showed him the contents. It was a very angry text from Iwa telling him to get his ass home before he came to the gym and beat him senseless. As both boys scrambled to put their clothes on, a piece of paper fell into Rin’s bag. It read “Call me shark boy, you’re kinda cute” with a phone number scrawled beneath it. It ended with “Love that sexy-ass setter from the volleyball team.”


	6. How Asahi Got Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi tries anal for the first time ever and then gets a little surprise from Noya.

Nishinoya was bored. Asahi wasn’t home from shopping yet and Tanaka was busy. Nishinoya wanted Asahi to come back soon so he could release all the pent up sexual energy that had been building up all day. The libero flung his shirt off. It was too hot in the house and besides, he wanted to surprise Asahi. The sound of the garage door caused Noya to bolt upwards and dash into the mostly empty food pantry. There were a couple things of Ramen, and nothing else. Right. That’s why his boyfriend had gone out. Nishinoya heard a crash and a groan. Asahi must have dropped something. Silly boyfriend. Noya smiled, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Finally, he heard Asahi’s heavy footsteps coming closer. The door to the pantry began to open.

Nishinoya pounced, the ramen containers falling as he leapt on his surprised, flustered boyfriend who promptly dropped all the groceries he had meticulously picked up a few seconds earlier. Noya being shirtless of course made everything 50 times worse. Asahi got a boner, turned bright red, stuttered, and attempted to get up all in the span of five seconds, causing Noya to giggle and sit on his chest. “Nope. You’re not going anywhere,” he sang, devilishly playing with his taller boyfriend’s hair. “Come on, loosen up Asa-san, I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen,” the libero giggled, pulling down his pants and boxers before ripping Asahi’s shirt right off. Nishinoya penis was well, not exactly huge in terms of penises only, it was more average, but compared to the rest of him, it was disproportionately large. Both males were laying in a huge pile of groceries, but neither cared.

“N-n-n-n-n-noya,” stuttered Asahi. He was horny and turned on and had no clue how to deal with it, being the clueless ace he was. Noya grinned, putting a finger to the hitter’s lips before helping him remove his boxers. Asahi’s dick was much larger than Noya’s but then again, Asahi was much larger than Noya. The libero pulled a tube of lube out of the pile of clothing next to them and began applying generous amounts to both their hardened dicks.

“I’m assuming this is your first time so if you need me to slow down, just tell me and I will,” Nishinoya kissed the shaking Asahi’s neck. “To be blunt, I’m basically gonna stick my dick in your ass and it will fell amazing.” Asahi groaned, grabbing Noya and kissing him passionately. Gently, Nishinoya flipped the third-year on to his back, admiring his perfect ass. His erection was hard as fuck and he wanted to relive it inside that ass. The libero began massaging Asahi’s back muscles with his hands while slowly sliding his dick into Asahi’s ass. The ace began to moan. He didn’t know how he felt about this but Noya felt so good inside him but damn, it hurt. Asahi screamed.

“Am I going too fast babe?” Nishinoya whispered. He was ignoring the fact they were having sex on a pile of groceries for the time being. Asahi shook his head. Nishinoya moaned, thrusting his dick in further, making the bottom groan in pain. “Relax, it’ll make it hurt less,” the libero began to gently nibble at Asahi’s shoulder. He continued thrusting, this time at a much slower pace. This turned out to be a shitty idea. It was more torcher for both of them than pleasure so he sped things up a bit. Nishinoya was hyperaware of his throbbing cock and of every little movement Asahi made. Noya felt sticky white cum shoot out of his dick into Asahi’s ass. Both hitter and libero moaned. Asahi was louder. Slowly, Nishinoya began to pull out, making sure he took his time. His penis was still half hard. Asahi shuddered, moaned and rolled over. He pulled his boyfriend into an embrace and began to suck on his nipple. The libero moaned, licking Asahi’s neck. The larger hitter continued to lick and bite, causing his boyfriend to whine. The two lay panting, admiring each other’s naked bodies. Eventually the two fell asleep, not caring that they were naked or that Noya currently had his hand in the jar of peanut butter that had somehow come open during their endeavors.

The next morning, Noya woke up to the sound of Asahi screaming “NOYA YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!” So Nishinoya spent the next hour convincing his boyfriend that males couldn’t get pregnant and secretly wondering why Asahi had bought pregnancy tests.

Asahi had gotten sick. He was nauseated, dizzy, and vomiting, mostly in the morning, so Noya took him to see a doctor. The visit resulted Asahi was fine, he was just pregnant, Asahi screaming “I WAS RIGHT” at Noya, and both males feeling slightly giddy. Asahi was fine, and the pregnancy didn’t show, but neither libero nor ace knew how they would explain this to the team.

A couple months later, when Asahi’s cravings started and his belly began showing, Nishinoya decided it was time to say something. Nishinoya said he would do all the talking. That was probably not the best idea considering Noya opened his speech with “So, Asahi is pregnant. Apparently that can happen in dudes. How did he get pregnant? I stuck my dick up his ass with no condom on.”


	7. Normal People Have Sex in a Dentist Office Bathroom, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa forces Oikawa to go to the dentist. Oikawa has other things on his mind once they get there.

“Yes!”

“NO!”

“YES OIKAWA TOORU, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!”

“NO. I REFUSE. I REFUSE TO SEE THAT MONSTER AGAIN!” Oikawa flopped on the couch in the room he shared with his teammate and secret crush, Iwazumi. The Aoba Johsai setter pouted at his ace. “Come on Iwa-Chan, pleeeeeeease. I promise I won’t take any pictures with ANYONE for an entire day.” Iwazumi sighed. Oikawa was sometimes so stubborn and so fucking cute. Iwa was almost tempted to give in to his setter’s demands. But no, Oikawa was probably pretending in order to get out the dreaded appointment so he could go hang out with his fan club.

“Nope. Oikawa you’re going even if I have to drag you into the stupid office. The dentist isn’t that bad really,” Iwazumi reasoned with Oikawa. “Say what you want, you’re still going.” Oikawa pouted even harder, tears welling up in his handsome big brown eyes. He ran his hands through his disheveled brown hair. He knew Iwa couldn’t resist him in this state.

“But, but, Iwa-chan, I’m sc-scared,” Oikawa whined. He knew it was lost battle. Iwa wouldn’t bend, but he was terrified and he figured if he stalled long enough he might miss the appointment that was 20 minutes away by train. “Wh-what ii-i-f they hurt me?” He whimpered, curling up next to Iwa and attempting to snuggle with him. Iwa sighed. Oikawa was legitimately scared. Iwa knew the setter long enough he could tell just by his demeanor and slight changes in his tone of voice. He realized that he didn’t know a lot about Oikawa’s past before elementary school. Did something happen then? The Aoba Johsai hitter knew he had to bargain with his adorably scared setter. Iwaizumi wrapped Oikawa up in a hug.

“I’ll come with you,” he whispered. Oikawa was shaking. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. “And I’ll buy you whatever you want, and maybe, if you’re good, I’ll give you a surprise,” Iwa stroked his setter’s trembling back. Oikawa looked up, defeated. He knew it was a lost battle. If he didn’t submit willingly, Iwa would probably carry him there. Plus, Oikawa wanted the surprise. He liked surprises. He let Iwa take his hand and lead him out the room. The whole way to the office, the pair held hands and Oikawa seemed to calm down a little, but as soon as they stepped inside, Oikawa looked like he wanted to cry again.  Iwazumi cuddled with him for the 15 minutes they had to wait, occasionally shooting dirty glares at anyone who got within 3 feet of them. When Oikawa’s name was finally called, Iwa had to coax him off the couch and into the room, but as soon as the nurse left, Oikawa jumped from the chair, pushing passed a startled Iwa and locked himself in the bathroom. The setter felt himself getting hard. He wanted to fuck the living shit out of Iwa to distract him from his terror. He unzipped his jeans, seeing a rather large bulge in his boxers. _Shit._ Oikawa heard Iwa’s muffled voice through the door. His boner grew even more. He moaned, causing Iwa to bang on the door even harder and yell louder. Oikawa finally succumbed to the temptation, ripping the door open, yanking the surprised Iwa inside, and closing the door again before pinning the outside against the wall.

                “Oikawa, wha-” Iwa stuttered before Oikawa embraced him in a kiss. The setter pulled away, slowly removing his sweater to expose his glorious body. He was so dramatic. Usually, the antics pissed Iwa off to no end, especially during practice, but now, it turned him on. Iwa felt his dick growing hard just looking at Oikawa’s perfect body. The setter smirked, sauntering over to Iwa and slowly lowering his pants and boxers, licking his lips.

                “So this is what you’ve been hiding my wonderful Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred, grabbing Iwa’s hips and turning him towards the setter. He lunged, sucking on Iwa’s neck as the latter moaned in pain and pleasure, groping for Oikawa’s hard dick. “Careful, Iwa-chan, if you’re too loud we might get caught,” Oikawa whispered as his partner gave another loud moan. “Now lie down like a good boy and I’ll show you a surprise,” the setter smirked, thrusting his hips forward. Iwa’s knees buckled and he collapsed, Oikawa supporting his naked body and straddling him on the cold tiles. He gently took Iwa’s hands and guided them to his hard dick, allowing Iwa to do as he pleased. Sweat glistened off both boys’ bodies as Iwa pushed Oikawa up against the wall next to the toilet and gently pushed him to his knees. The brunette’s hand shot out and grabbed Iwa’s hardened dick, causing the latter to yelp in surprise and pleasure. “Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa moaned huskily as he gently began to probe the dick with his tongue, causing Iwa to let out another large moan, “I told you we had to be quiet.” Iwa’s back arched in pleasure.  
               

“Faster go faster and stop teasing me Assykawa,” Iwa growled. The setter complied and began to suck harder. Iwa felt like his dick would explode. Oikawa was so damn good. Oikawa’s tongue began to make small circles up and down Iwa’s cock. The setter could feel how hard his Iwa-chan was beneath his tongue. The Aoba Johsai ace was completely at the mercy of his setter’s mouth. Oikawa began gently biting, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to cause a little pain. Iwa’s moans were erotic and made Oikawa even harder than he already was. He felt’s Iwa’s hands pushing the dick deeper into his throat, causing him to moan. Oikawa was lucky he had always had a pretty strong gag reflex. The setter continued to suck, bite and lick, trying to ease Iwa to his climax. The pressure in Iwaizumi’s cock was growing stronger with every movement Oikawa made. “Fuck Tooru, it’s coming,” he groaned, thrusting himself further into his setter. Hot white cum shot out like a rocket, spraying into Oikawa’s waiting mouth and all over his face. Not that he minded. Iwa moaned as Oikawa’s mouth left his dick. The setter stood slowly, jizz and sweat dripping off his face. He threw himself against Iwa, kissing the black-haired hitter before pulling away, grinning. Iwa could see how hard his partner’s cock was. He began kissing Oikawa’s neck, biting and sucking hard enough to draw blood. “Now now Tooru-chan, I’d love to do something about that wonderful little treasure you have down there,” Iwa whispered in a bad imitation of Oikawa, “but that’s your surprise and first, you have to go to your damn dentist appointment, lay still, and behave to get that Shittykawa.” Oikawa pouted while grabbing paper towels to clean his face off.

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean, you’re nothing but a big meaniepants, I did all that work” he whined. In Iwa’s opinion that whine was really cute. The brunette made a pouting face while trying to stuff himself back in his pants. “Can I at least jack off while you watch?” Iwa shook his head and threw Oikawa’s black jeans at him.

2 minutes later, Iwa finished putting on his clothes, but Oikawa was still sitting on the dirty bathroom floor in nothing but jeans with puppy dog eyes. “Shittykawa Tooru, put your fucking shirt on there is no way you can go out of this damn bathroom in that!” Iwa growled. It took 5 minutes, but Iwa finally got the complaining, sighing Oikawa in all his clothes. The setter was such a child sometimes. Iwa was about to unlock the door and attempt to casually saunter out of the bathroom when Oikawa’s insistent whine came again, “Iwa-chan, carry meeeeee,” the setter begged, lifting his arms like a child wanting to be picked up. Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was determined to get his own way on this one so the hitter bent down and scooped up the setter bridal style. Oikawa snuggled up to his chest. Iwa carried Oikawa all the way down the hall back to the room, pointedly ignoring the strange looks thrown their way. Once they reentered the room, Oikawa was unceremoniously dumped on the floor while Iwa looked through his backpack for something. He smiled. Turning, Iwa knelt by Oikawa with a tube of lube in his hand. “Now behave Trashkawa, cause this is part of my surprise.”


End file.
